True Fate
by Jowy Avilon
Summary: Sequel to Final Fate. Not all fates are truly set in stone and final. When the Threads of Fate branch out in a way they shouldn't, only one question can be asked. What in existence is capable of doing such a thing?
1. Not All Fates Are Final

Disclaimer: The circle begins again. I own nothing here but my original creations and the plot. The rest belong to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 1: Not All Fates Are Final**

Aladriel grew even more concerned about this recent development. A new thread on the Threads of Fate had appeared that she couldn't follow. Everything about this new thread was blank and unseeable and it set her at an extreme unease. Her main question was, what had caused this new thread to be weaved. There was nothing going on that should have created it. The Angel of Fate opened her eyes from her meditation and examined the thread once more. Unlike the other white threads on the line, this one was jet black and splotted red like it was splattered with blood. All she could discern from it was that it definitely wasn't Ladreel causing it, Aladriel knew he was well and dead this time. The Chosen of Chaos Sonic the Hedgehog had not shown the same mercy for her former beloved that the Mistress of Chaos Vanilla had shown. Perhaps it was time for her to send her agent to Mobius to look into this. The only concern she had was, how would he react to being sent back?

* * *

Sonic ran as fast as he could through the open fields. How long he had been running he wasn't sure but it was endless and he loved it. When Aladriel had brought him here after the final battle against Mujorah he was at least at peace with the fact he had died. Sure it sucked to leave Amy and the rest of his friends behind but he knew Mobius would be safe in their hands. The only problem he was starting to have with the hereafter was the fact there was literally nothing for him to do other than just run. He missed all of his friends back on the mortal coil. Missed hanging out with Tails, being chased by Amy, sparring with Knuckles, bickering with Shadow, getting flower crowns from Cream, and even the antics of Rouge when she had her eyes set on a new gem, typically a Chaos Emerald. He also missed his constant battles with Eggman, it was when he felt at his best usually. He often found himself wondering how the bald mustached villain was doing without him there to constantly be in his way. As the Blue Blur ran a bright light suddenly appeared which caused him to come to a screeching halt.

"Aladriel?" he questioned curiously.

It wasn't often he was the Angel of Fate anymore. The last time he had seen her was when she had asked if he had wanted to be her chosen agent, whatever that meant. He agreed of course cause he did owe the divine being.

"Hello Sonic, it has been awhile," Aladriel greeted.

"It sure has, what can I do for ya Aladriel?" the blue hero inquired.

"Trouble I am afraid," the angel responded.

"Then you came to the right place, trouble is what I handle best," Sonic said confidently.

"This is a special kind of trouble that involves Mobius. A new thread has appeared on the Threads of Fate, the only problem is though. I cannot look into it so I know not why it was weaved or what it leads to," the angel explained.

"That intense huh?" the hedgehog asked.

"It troubles me greatly that is for sure. Whatever caused this thread to be weaved though is something dark, deadly, and dangerous," Aladriel said.

"So what does this have to do with me?" the Blue Speedster asked.

"Everything. I wish to send you back to Mobius, it has all been approved by the Divine Council. I can return you to your mortal life. You get to go home, the only thing required in exchange though is this threat takes your immediate priority. You must figure out what is causing it and put an end to it, swiftly," Aladriel explained.

Sonic looked taken aback for a moment. Had he just been given a chance to return to his home, to his friends... To Amy? _Whatever is going on it must be really bad,_ Sonic thought to himself, _it has to be if they're willing to send me back_.

"So that's it then, you can snap your fingers and just send me back?" Sonic asked aloud.

"Pretty much exactly that," Aladriel replied.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's do this!" the blue hero stated with a mix of confidence and excitement.

"Very well, before you go though I need to show and explain something to you," Aladriel said as she held out her hand.

A small soothing light appeared and a moment later a solid white Chaos Emerald with golden tribal looking engravings appeared in her hand. The emerald let off a soft soothing glow.

"This is what I have deemed the Seraph Emerald, designed after the objects of power on your world. It will allow you access to your seraph form however, it only has one charge on it so only use in the case of an extreme emergency. As to keep it the safest, it will reside here on this plane of existence until you specifically call for it," the Angel of Fate resumed explaining.

"Whoa, that's totally awesome!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Chosen of Chaos? The world you return to may not be the same as the one you remembered," the angel warned.

"Eh, it can't be that bad. So let's get with the mojo already so I can go home! No offense Aladriel but I was starting to get majorly bored over here," Sonic stated with a smirk.

"No offense taken Sonic, this is why I chose you to be my agent after all because I knew eventually this time would come. Let's just say, it's a loophole that I devised," the angel said smirking herself and giving Sonic a wink.

The Blue Blur could only chuckle as Aladriel raised her arms and began a chant in a language he would probably never understand. A moment later he felt his body become warmer as a faint glow enveloped him.

"Good luck Sonic and remember, this threat takes priority otherwise the deal is void and you will be snapped back here," the angel stated.

"Hey no sweat, I am the Fastest Thing Alive after all. I will solve your problem in no time!" Sonic said with a cocky tone.

With that that the blue hedgehog vanished before her very eyes.

"I can only hope you can keep to that Chosen of Chaos. I know not what danger now lurks in your world that could create a thread as blocked off, empty, and dark as the one that appeared. Stay safe, I really do not want to see you back on this side any time soon," the Angel of Fate stated lowly to herself.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Station Square_

The white glow around Sonic vanished and he found himself in a familiar surrounding. He instantly recognized it as the forest on the outskirts of Station Square. The blue hero landed on the branch of a tree however, the branch he landed on gave out under his weight and he ended up crashing to the ground landing directly on his head. With a slight groan he got to his feet rubbing the top of his head gingerly. With a happy sigh breathing in the familiar air of Mobius, and the fact he was breathing again Sonic looked around. Everything seemed relatively the same anyway.

"Right, time to get moving," he stated casually.

However, before he could take even a single step he froze in place feeling suddenly nervous. What were his friends going to think seeing him returned from the dead. That typically wasn't something someone could walk off and just come back all smiles as if nothing had happened. Sonic tried to think back and found, other than various bits of information his memory about his time dead was now blank. All he could remember was he had died after killing Mujorah, then Aladriel coming to him and explaining a new thread was coming to Mobius and her description about the Seraph Emerald. Why couldn't he remember anything else? Had the Angel of Fate wiped his memory? He would have to try and see if he could make contact with her later to find out. For now though, he had to shake this nervous feeling so he could go locate his friends. As Sonic took a step forward he realized something else that seemed off. He felt taller, slightly more toned which made his body feel slightly heavier. This wasn't what his body used to feel like? Shaking it off for now and adjusting for the strange height and weight difference he took off in a flash, leaving only a blue streak and a sonic boom in his wake. The Blue Blur however didn't make it far because as he neared Station Square he came to a screeching halt. The city was now a lot bigger than he remembered. No longer was he staring down the quaint city that was here when he died, he was now facing a much larger expansive city which now seemed to have a much larger population. There were more cars in the street, more hustle and bustle as people moved about the sidewalks. Even the buildings, there were so many of them, easily double what used to be there. Some of them really tall high rises on top of that. Now he was just starting to get concerned. He needed to find someone and get an explanation of what was going on. Cracking his neck slightly he took off once more at full speed.

This action alone ended up scaring a bunch of people and started to cause a panic. They were acting like that had never seen, or heard for that matter the effects of when he ran at full speed. Now it was just down right eerie for the Blue Speedster and he didn't know what to make of any of it. The best he could hope for right now in the much larger Station Square was trying to spot a familiar landmark.

* * *

 _Angel Island_

Knuckles the Echidna could only stand there and watch the Master Emerald with an extremely confused look on his face. Behind him he could feel another presence approach him but he didn't flinch from where he had gotten so used to her being there by now.

"What's the matter with the Master Emerald Knuckie?" came Rouge's sultry voice.

The guardian turned to face the bat, who was wearing black leather catsuit which accentuated her entire figure which was only zipped up to just below her usual pink heart shaped breast plate.

"I'm actually not really sure, just a couple of days ago it was worried, extremely scared even. Its fluctuations were erratic. Now though its fluxing steadily and peacefully, for some reason right now it's extremely happy and over joyed," Knuckles explained.

"Any idea why?" the jewel thief inquired.

"No clue, for some reason it refuses to show me," the echidna replied at a loss.

He continued to watch his beloved gem fluctuate in a way he hadn't seen it do in a very long time. It was even fluctuating at times the colors of the seven Chaos Emeralds which he could only remember it doing when himself, Tails, or Sonic when he was alive would tap into its power to access their super forms. However neither him or Tails were currently tapping into its power and Sonic clearly wasn't, so why? _Whatever is going on here it must be something big_ , Knuckles thought to himself, the only conclusion he could come to.

 **~AN~**

And here we go again! The sequel to Final Fate has officially begun and with that in mind, if you haven't read Final Fate, I would recommend you do so to keep up with what is going on in this story. I hadn't actually planned to get this story going this soon but I just couldn't resist myself I have some great ideas I feel for it I want to build up to so maybe I got myself a little excited to write this one. With this story I wanna be upfront about thought. When it comes to updating, while I will try to update it when I can it probably won't be updated daily or as quickly as Final Fate was so. I have a number of other projects that now also require my attention. If you're curious what those projects are you can look at my personal profile, the Team Overdrive group profile, and Taurus Pixie's profile to see everything I currently have on my plate. Now, with that said as usual R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	2. Obvious Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot, OC's, and Chaos Sword. The rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 2: Obvious Change**

Something was definitely very wrong here and he didn't like it one bit. Sonic could tell it was still Station Square by its layout but that was about it. So many new places, buildings, and the sheer amount of people he found himself having to dodge around told another story. As he turned down the familiar Main Street a particular building managed to catch his eyes which brought him to an instant halt. The people who were bustling about stopped and stared at the hedgehog in wonder. Sure he wasn't the first of his kind they had scene but these people had never seen this one around before. The store the Blue Blur came to a halt in front of was a fairly decent sized building painted pink. The sign on top of the building gave Sonic his first sign of hope reading 'Amy Rose's Love Emporium'. The blue hero couldn't help but smirk and chuckle slightly at the shop name, it was so typical Amy. Getting his thoughts back together Sonic finally approached the building nervously wondering if the hammer using hedgehog herself was inside. When he reached the door he reached and grabbed the handle to the twin glass doors and took a moment to take a deep breath. He pulled both doors open which jingled as he did so and stepped inside. The inside was just as pink as the outside with racks of various different clothes with shelves lined up around the walls with different sorts of what could be potions and other such items. Sonic glanced about hoping to spot who he was looking for, feeling awkward and really out of place. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else there at least.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" came a calm sort of tranquil voice from behind.

The voice catching the Blue Speedster off guard quickly spun on his heels to face the perpetrator in a defensive sort of stance. So much for being alone. Standing before him now was a grey owl slightly shorter than him with ocean blue eyes. She wore a short black leather skirt and a black leather halter top finished with black leather thigh high boots. This owl apparently seemed to really love leather Sonic concluded. Sonic scanned the owl's name badge and found her name to be Luna.

"Actually, yeah you can. I am looking for Amy Rose, is she in?" the blue hero inquired.

The owl studied him for a moment which made Sonic feel slightly uneasy. Finally a smirk crossed the owl's face and she shook her head.

"Kiddo, you're not the first male to come sniffing around for Ms. Rose but if you think you have what it takes, I could use a good show. Slow day and all," Luna stated with some sass and a slight chuckle.

Despite being curious Sonic smirked confidently at the owl knowing she was going to eat her words when the pink hedgehog saw him. After all, Amy was his love and he knew how much Amy loved him, she had chased him enough for Chaos' sake in the past to prove it to him. The owl noticed his smirk and chuckled slightly. _At least the kid has confidence, that's rare these days_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Rena get a load of this would ya, we got us a confident sniffer for the boss!" Luna called over her shoulder to a brown wolf sitting behind the counter who seemed to be sorting something.

The wolf was wearing a purple t-shirt with a picture of the moon on it, black jean shorts, and purple with black trim sneakers. Sonic deadpanned at the owl's comment, did they not realize who he was? They apparently worked for Amy so surely they had heard of him. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the wolf laugh slightly before disappearing into the backroom stationed behind the counter. The Blue Blur could feel his heart start pounding. How would the hammer user react upon seeing him. He heard the door open and what he saw was definitely not what he expected. The Amy Rose that now stood before him was much taller and older looking. She was also more developed, and had developed extremely well from what he was seeing. Her quills were longer and in both of her ears she wore several earrings. The outfit she worse was a tight fitting pink strapless midriff bearing top with an open jean jacket over top of it and tight hip hugging jeans. She still wore her gloves and gold ring bangles and her boots, while a bigger size were the same pallet as her old ones. Her appearance was certainly breath taking to the Blue Speedster and was only brought out of it when he heard Luna laugh once more.

"Typical, all of you males are the same. Come in here puffed up and sniffing about, cool and confident one minute but the moment you lay eyes on her all of your bluster is instantly taken away," the owl commented trying to keep a straight face, clearly poking fun at the blue hedgehog's change in expression at seeing the hammer users beauty.

That was it, Sonic had heard enough lip... Well beak from this owl and he sighed heavily.

"Look, I don't you think realize just who you're talking to here," the blue hero stated annoyed.

This only made the owl laugh even more, ignoring the annoyed tone in his voice. Before another word could be spoken though the wolf, which Luna had called Rena pointed him out to Amy. The pink hedgehogs eyes went wide in surprise and the blue hedgehog stepped forward.

"Ames," Sonic stated lowly and softly, happy to see her, albeit still confused about her change of appearance.

This seemed to trigger something in Amy and her face turned from one of surprise to panic and annoyance. He could see her take a deep breath and reach out her right arm. Now it was his turn to be terrified.

"Amy please, no need for the hammer," he pleaded.

The Piko Piko hammer, bigger than the last time he saw it appeared in her hands. Both Luna and Rena's eyes went wide with concern. They had never seen their boss react this way. Sonic threw up his hands trying to back her down.

"Come on Ames, I can understand why you may be mad but we can talk about this," he tried again.

With a sneer she leaped toward Sonic who let out a sigh and in the blink of an eye had bolted out the door. The hammer collided where had been just prior and the look that now crossed Amy's face was one of utter confusion. Shaking her head slight she dismissed the hammer and looked at her two employees. She pointed to her watch which was her signal that it was time they could go home if they wanted. However, after the display the had just witnessed, they weren't entirely ready to leave their friend alone after what had just transpired. They had never seen such a thing before.

* * *

After he had made it a safe distance away from the main part of the city Sonic came to a complete stop still unable to wrap his head around what had just occurred. He was on the outskirts of Station Square once more but in an open grassy field as opposed to the forest where he would usually spend time. What had overcome Amy, why hadn't she spoken to him and more importantly why had she attacked him. That wasn't just her she was upset with him attack either, he could see it in her eyes she was aiming to legitimately hurt him for some reason.

"Gah! None of this is making any sense!" he shouted to no one, letting only the wind carry his voice.

However this also seemed to have another effect and the ground around him started to rumble. The Blue Blur stood his ground and watched as several robots larger than him came tearing through the ground seemingly already in a bad state. They looked old, forgotten about, and not taken care of. Through the rust and dirt he spotted a symbol on one of them, a familiar one at that and the blue hero chuckled some to himself. To him it Looked like at least something hadn't changed thankfully.

"Eggman bots to smash up, probably the first thing to right for me so far," he said, his mind forgetting temporarily about the scene back at Amy's shop.

Sonic popped his neck and got ready to begin fighting when all of a sudden he could see the after image of something slicing through one of them. The robot fell in half and exploded and the same thing happened in quick succession to the others. After only a couple of moments the robots were gone and he was now faced with another familiar looking figure. It was a rabbit with fur that was orange, cream, and white with peach skin. She had longish orange hair which flowed freely in the wind. She was wearing a a white blouse with an orange sleeveless vest, white gloves, and a pleaded orange short skirt with orange thigh high boots. Strapped around her keeping a scabbard on her back was a familiar multi colored strap and in her hand was a sword he would recognize from anywhere as the Chaos Sword.

"V-Vanilla?" he questioned.

The lady before him chuckled slightly before turning to face him, her light brown soft and calm as she smiled at him slightly.

"Not quite... But close enough Mr. Sonic," she replied back to him with a calm and collected voice, winking at him slightly.

The manners, the tone of voice while older and more confidence behind it was still calm and extremely familiar.

"Cream?!" Sonic exclaimed totally stunned and surprised when he put it together.

The now older looking rabbit spun the Chaos Sword before tilting her head just slightly and moving her arm up and sheathing it back in its scabbard in one fluid motion. The new appearance of Cream made the hedgehog realize even more, making it really sink in for him that he didn't know how or why but things had clearly and obviously changed after he died.

"You're the one who looks surprised but it's me that should the surprised one here," Cream stated.

Sonic couldn't really argue with that, after all he was a hedgehog back from the dead, but he still had questions of his own at this point.

"Despite the shock at seeing and feeling your energy back in the world, it is so good to see you again Sonic. You have to tell us how you came back from the dead," Cream stated.

"I have some questions of my own so what say we go somewhere and trade information. Does Tails still have his workshop in the Mystic Ruins?" he asked.

He was nervous to ask about his little brother but it had to come sooner or later.

"Of course, I don't think Miles would have changed locations for anything in the world," she replied.

Sonic cheered inwardly but something she had said dawned on him. She had called him Miles, Tails utterly hated being called that.

"As a matter of fact, I bet he will be totally stunned and happy to see you," the rabbit continued taking Sonic away from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah definitely. What say we head over to the workshop then and we can talk there I feel so out of place and out of touch with things right now it's making me slightly uncomfortable, a familiar scene should do just the trick," the Blue Blur stated.

"Very well, I can get us there in an instant," the rabbit said.

Sonic quickly threw a hand up to halt her shaking his head with a sideways grin. Cream tilted her head slightly curiously. She had a pretty good idea for sure but wouldn't be certain until he acted.

"Why rush it, it feels good to be back and I want to enjoy it. We're going to do this my way," the blue hedgehog said.

Sonic leaned forward slightly and took off, scooping Cream into his arms who let off a cry of surprise despite expecting it a lot easier than he felt he should and was gone so quickly after that all that was left was a blue streak and a resounding sonic boom. Sonic with the rabbit in his arms blew through the city at top speed making his way to the Mystic Ruins. Cream after her initial surprise relaxed and let herself enjoy the feeling of the wind rushing across her body and through her fur and hair. It had been so long after since she had gotten to feel this sensation, a feeling she never thought she would feel again.

 **~AN~**

Alright lads and lass', here we are in chapter two. Not too much happening here other than re-introducing some characters and introducing a couple of new ones. Things have clearly changed in Sonic's absence and he is entirely confused by everything that is going on. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	3. Ten Years Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the OC's, the Chaos Sword, and the plot. The rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **Chapter 3: Ten Years Gone**

Sonic and Cream arrived at the still familiar looking workshop that belonged to Tails located in the Mystic Ruins. The blue hero stopped several yards away from it and let the rabbit down once more to stand on her own two feet.

"Wow, it has been so long since I've felt the rush of wind like that. It's still such an amazing feeling," Cream stated with a smile as they began walking the rest of the distance toward the workshop.

"What can I say, nothing can compare to my speed," the Blue Blur stated with a smirk.

The teen rabbit giggled slightly as they finished covering the last bit of distance to the workshop and approached the door that would lead them inside. The closer he got the more nervous Sonic actually found himself. How would Tails react to seeing him. Right now he was one for one in regards to his friends reception. He also wondered, given the changes he had clearly seen in Amy and Cream, how his little buddy had changed. Cream glanced back to her returned friend and smiled at him reassuringly. She could feel his nervousness and she couldn't blame him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," the rabbit stated.

Sonic glanced down at Cream whom he still couldn't get over looked so much like what he pictured a younger Vanilla would look like that it was a bit scary. The rabbit approached the door and opened and the duo stepped inside. The moment they did they could hear the sound of clanging and tinkering and the Blue Speedster couldn't help but smile slightly. It seemed like some things hadn't changed after all. They entered the garage of the workshop and underneath the Tornado Two were two orange furred legs wearing brown boots. The blue hero looked shook his head slightly then glanced the bi-plane over. It at least looked the same as it had and right now, anything familiar and normal was welcome. The rabbit approached the plane and glanced down slightly before reaching her foot and placing it on the very end of the roller board Tails was on pulled it toward her rolling the twin tailed fox out from under the plane.

"Miles sweety, how many times have I told you that you need to spend less time under this plane. I swear you break it on purpose sometimes just so you have an excuse to work on it more," Cream stated.

Sonic stood there silently, blinking a few times making sure he had just heard that right. Had she just called him sweety? Tails looked up at the teen rabbit and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, welcome home Cream. Did you find the disturbance you felt?" the genius inquired, clearly looking for a quick change of subject.

Cream nodded at the fox and extended her hand offering to help him up. Tails accepted it and she pulled him to his feet. It was here Sonic could see the changes that his best friend had gone through. He was most certainly taller, he was getting to be nearly as tall as him. His fur had grown slightly shaggier with tufts of his white chest fur spiking out slightly more. He was wearing what looked like brown leather gloves that matched the brown leather boots the blue hero had seen moments ago. Around his waist was a matching brown leather tool belt with various tools filling every possible slot on it. Finally, resting atop his head with a brown strap were a pair of goggles.

"So, what was it then? Anything important?" the fox inquired.

"Oh yeah, you could definitely say that," Cream replied.

Finally she stepped aside allowing Sonic into his view. He stood there for several second, his jaw slightly agape as if he was trying to figure out whether he could believe what he was seeing.

"It's really him this time. He has come back to us Miles," Cream explained as if seemingly reading his mind.

"Sonic," the twin tailed genius spoke softly, almost as if he was in a daze.

The Blue Blur smiled softly at his little brother and nodded.

"The one and only little buddy," he stated reassuringly.

What happened next wasn't the reaction he would have expected at all. Before he could blink Tails had charged at him and tackled the Blue Speedster into a hug with such force it sent them both crashing to the ground. Tail's body shook as he was wracked with sobs and Sonic could see tears streaming down his face.

"I c-can't believe t-this. Y-you're alive... y-you're really a-alive!" he exclaimed keeping a firm hug on the hedgehog.

Tails didn't care how much older he was or how pathetic he looked. This was really and truly his older brother back from the dead.

"Well believe it keed, Sonic the Hedgehog is back and just as fast and blue as ever," Sonic said giving the fox a smirk.

After several more moments the genius fox finally released his grip on his best friend and got to his feet, helping the blue hedgehog up in the process despite not fully recovering from crying yet. Cream walked over and stood beside Tails and entwined her arm with his as he continued to try and calm himself down. Now it made sense to the Blue Blur. The use of his real name, calling him sweety, her obvious disdain for his constant work on the Tornado Two, and now this, her wrapping her arm around his.

"So, the two of you huh? It finally happened while I was out of it huh?" he inquired, happy for the two trying to make some small talk to help ease some of the leftover nervousness he was feeling.

For a long time so many people knew it would eventually come to happen between the two but when they were younger they were so shy around each other while adorable, also meant it would be awhile before anything came from it. The two of them blushed at the older hedgehog and nodded.

"Yeah, after you died Cream was there for me a lot, helped me through a lot of tough times dealing with your loss and while I worked to fill your shoes as the Hero of Mobius," Tails explained.

"And he did quite a fine job at that. While there can only ever be one you Sonic the world was definitely left in good hands when you entrusted it to Miles," the rabbit added in.

"Speaking of your death and being gone. I have to ask, how? How are you back with us Sonic? We watched Aladriel take you," Tails inquired.

"Alright, what say we find something to eat first. We all have questions for the other and want answers. So what's say we have the q and a over some chilli dogs?" the Blue Blur inquired.

The twin tailed fox couldn't help but smile at hearing the blue hedgehog say that.

"Heh, I never thought I would ever get to hear those words spoken from you ever again. It's so good to have you back Sonic. So, chilli dogs it is!" the genius exclaimed.

"I know just the place so what say I go get some for us and we can eat here?" Cream inquired.

"Sure, sounds good hon," Tails replied.

Sonic simply nodded at the rabbit and with the decision made she leaned into Tails and the two exchanged a quick kiss before she stepped back. A look of concentration crossed Cream's face and Sonic could feel a sudden rise in chaos energy.

"Chaos Control!" she called out and in a quick bright flash she was gone.

"Looks like Cream has picked up some new abilities while I was gone as well eh?" Sonic inquired staring directly at Tails who smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, she's simply amazing when we're out fighting," the genius fox stated in a dreamy tone.

Sonic couldn't but smirk at his little brother. It was so obvious the two of them had grown close and that he had it bad for the rabbit.

* * *

Cream hadn't taken too long to get a pretty large order of chilli dogs and now the trio sat outside at a table Tails had set up enjoying the beautiful spring weather and the fresh air.

"Alright, so both of you are obvious curious how and why I am back for. The short answer is I'm back because Aladriel sent me back. She chose me to be her agent specifically and apparently some great threat is approaching that has her worried so she sent me back to help contend with it," Sonic replied scarfing down his fifth chilli dog.

Or was it his sixth? He was starting to lose count he was going through them so quickly. With this reply Tails and Cream exchanged glances, clearly worried about this threat Sonic had mentioned.

"Any idea what this threat is?" the rabbit asked.

"Not a one, even Aladriel wasn't sure so I guess we'll know it when we run across it," Sonic replied.

This obviously didn't settle well with them but they knew there wasn't much they could do if even Sonic or Aladriel for that matter wasn't entirely sure.

"What about your time dead? Do you remember anything about it?" the fox asked.

Sonic downed a couple more of his beloved food and simply shook his head.

"Other than the mission details and information Aladriel gave me, I don't remember a thing. One minute I was here just after the fight with Mujorah, then nothing until I was back on Mobius in a drastically different world. Speaking of which, my turn for a question. What's with all the changes. You guys and being older, the much larger Station Square with loads more people, etc?" the Blue Speedster asked.

"Well Sonic, you have been dead for ten years," Tails replied with a soft tone, not really sure how to approach that answer in a delicate manner.

Sonic's eyes went wide and he nearly choked on his current chilli dog.

"T-ten years!" Sonic shouted coughing trying to dislodge the bits of food that was choking him.

Cream simply nodded at him as and leaned forward slightly.

"So much has changed since you've been gone as I am sure you can imagine since ten years have passed. Ten years you weren't around unfortunately," the rabbit stated.

The Blue Blur still couldn't believe it. That was not the answer he had been expecting. Ten years he had been gone. Ten years he had missed in the lives of all of his friends. It was no wonder so many things had changed, why all of his friends were so drastically different, and why Amy had freaked when she had seen him. It all seemed so surreal to him despite the fact it explained so much. Speaking of Amy, that led him to another question he had wanted answered.

"When I first got back, I ran across the shop owned by Amy and went to see her. However upon seeing me she freaked and attacked me," Sonic stated, hoping his friends would be able to offer some explanation.

"That's no surprise really, she took your death the hardest out of us all. It was so much work to keep her falling utterly and entirely into depression. It was so bad, she hasn't been able to speak a word since the day you died," Cream explained.

"It also doesn't help in the years since you passed we've had a lot of fake people claiming to be you returned from the dead trying to steal your fame and glory. How they thought they would get away with it is beyond me, but I know as time went on Amy started to get more aggressive to the imposters. Chances are, she simply thought you were just another one of those," Tails added.

Again, this was so much information for the blue hedgehog to process it felt like his head was going to explode. Imposters had tried to be him, Amy had been mute since the day he died and had clearly had to deal with depression after his death. He felt his heart ache thinking of the hedgehog he had fallen in love with being in this shape.

"Well, I need to prove it to her, that it's really me," Sonic stated in a slightly rushed tone.

"Yeah, we're not really surprised the first person you would think of would be Sis," Cream stated.

"Amy should actually be getting off work soon. The best we can probably do is get her to the workshop and explain to her it's really you. Maybe that will make a difference," the teen genius said.

"Yeah, I will go meet up with her after work then and try to talk to her a little and get her to come here. After what happened with her first run in with Sonic she's bound to not be in the most agreeable mood. I probably have the best chance of making this work and it ending up resolved peacefully," the rabbit said.

The Blue Blur simply sat there and listened to the duo hoping they were right and they would be able to do something to help with that mess. He didn't want Amy of all people believing he was an imposter. He also didn't want to have anymore encounters with her now much bigger hammer. Her original hammer from what the blue hero now knew from ten years ago was bad enough. An older, probably more well trained Amy with a larger hammer, that was something he would rather not cross thank you very much.

"I'm sure things will be fine when we clear this up. Though it may hard for her to believe. The only reason we were so accepting is because I can feel your energy and that's what let me know it was the real you," Cream explained.

"And of course I am not going to question her judgement so it was easy for me to believe when she said it was you," Tails stated.

At this the rabbit giggled slightly.

"Of course you're not. You remember too well what happened the last time you doubted my judgement don't you?" she inquired with a smirk.

The twin tailed fox laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head nodding slightly. Sonic coked an eye at the duo curious what had happened the last time that occurred. That would be another question for a different time though. Right now his primary focus was getting Amy back on the right track before whatever this threat was revealed itself. He knew he would be stronger with her back on the same page as him. If whatever it was reared its head with the way things stood now then he knew it would be difficult because his attention and focus would be divided and he wasn't too keen, to say the very least on ending up dying again. Aladriel might not be too happy with him on tha front, neither would his friends most likely. He was sure none of them would want to see him die a second time right before their very eyes, especially after having just got him back.

"Well, since we still have a bit of a wait before Amy closes shop there is one more important question I want to ask," Tails stated.

"What's that little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"When this is all over, will you be returning back to the other side?" the young genius asked.

Once more the Blue Blur found his mind reeling. He actually wasn't sure and that was a very important detail to not really know the answer to. What would happen to him when this was all over? Aladriel hadn't told him and he was too excited to be sent back that he hadn't thought to ask.

"I... Actually don't know," he stated slightly stunned wishing he had a better answer he could give them.

At his answer Cream and Tails both exchanged glances once more, a slight hint of sadness on both of their faces and he could understand why. Even if he didn't get killed in the coming battle with this threat, there was still a chance they could end up losing him again anyway and none of them wanted that.

 **~AN~**

Here we are, chapter three. I know still no real action yet and only more plot development but we'll get there I promise. Until then R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	4. A Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or the related characters. They of course belong to Sega and Sonic Team. My OC's and Original Items do however belong to moi at least!

 **Chapter 4: A Reunion**

After they had finished their dinner Cream had decided to head out to Station Square. Tails had needed some parts for his work on the Tornado Two so she figured she could do that while she waited for closing time at Amy's shop. The rabbit also knew it would be good to let Sonic and Miles be to themselves for a bit and catch up. She knew all too well what the Blue Blur meant to her love. The time immediately following the hedgehog's death was some of the toughest she had ever been through dealing with the twin tailed fox. If not for her mother giving her patience she was sure she would have gone off the deep end on him a few times. That actually made Cream wonder. If she had felt the presence of Sonic's return had her mother? Beyond that, who or what else had detected it. After having Sonic explain he had been sent back as an agent of the Angel of Fate she was feeling extremely unsettled. She had been having bad feelings of late, perhaps this coming fight was the cause of it? Readjusting the bag she decided to shake her head of those thoughts for now. One problem at a time, and right now, problem one was convincing her sister that Sonic was truly back. The way the blue hedgehog had spoken of his encounter, it sounded pretty brutal. Cream finally found herself just outside Amy's Love Emporium right as Luna the Owl and Rena the Wolf emerged from the shop. The duo noticed Cream and smiled at her. The rabbit smiled back and offered a friendly wave.

"Cautious love, the misses is in a pretty foul mood today," Rena warned.

"So I've already heard," Cream responded.

"Whelp, good luck," Luna stated.

The owl nodded to the door as the broke away from Cream and started heading in the opposite direction. A few seconds later Amy emerged, closing and locking the door to the shop behind her. Cream watched the pink hedgehog for a second and took a deep breath. Amy was absolutely fuming even still. The hammer using hedgehog glanced around for a second and spotted her younger sister which helped relax her slightly and Amy offered her a forced smile.

"Heya Sis!" Cream called over.

Amy tilted her head slightly giving her a questioning look.

"I figured I would come visit, heard you had quite the encounter today. It's been awhile since we've hardly spent any time together lately so I figured I would come drag you away to the Mystic Ruins for a little while, help you unwind," Cream answered, knowing what the look meant.

Every since Sonic's passing herself and the others had learned other ways to communicate with the pink hedgehog since she hadn't spoken a word since. None of them knew for sure whether it was a conscious choice for her to not speak or if losing the Blue Blur had done some damage psychologically to her that physically prevented her from speaking. Amy's shoulders slumped which again Cream knew that the hammer user was about to try and refuse.

"Oh no you don't sister, not this time," Cream said sternly.

Amy's body made a sighing motion knowing she wasn't going to get out of this. As much as she loved Cream, these days she much preferred spending her time at home alone, left to her own devices. It was just easier for herself and the others that way. With things understood between them Amy came up beside cream and the duo started to make their way back toward the Mystic Ruins, Amy not really knowing the true intent behind why Cream was forcing this on her today.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop**

"I'm sorry to say Sonic, there is just no abnormal readings anywhere. So whatever this thing is Aladriel is so worried about, it's quiet and well hidden. Not even the Chaos Emeralds are making a peep. Which is odd, at the very least you would think there would be something since they should have reacted to you," Tails explained as he turned away from his computer to face the Blue Speedster who was now looking very impatient.

"Well, it has been ten years apparently so perhaps just me being gone so long and with the changes to my body and I am sure to my energy as well perhaps they just didn't detect me properly. I will probably have to come in contact with them and channel my new energy into them for them to properly recognize me," Sonic said.

"Yeah, that is very possible. That's the Chaos Emeralds for ya," the genius fox stated.

"So, it'll still be a little bit before Cream gets back with Amy if she even succeeds from the way it sounded. What's say we go for a run like old times, just the two of us?" Sonic inquired.

"Heh, I'm not so sure I could even still keep up with you these days. I haven't really flown using my tails just for recreation since you left us ten years ago," Tails replied.

"Then consider this a good time to get back into shape," the Blue Blur said with a wink.

The two tailed fox let off a sigh and chuckled slightly. Tails knew it was probably a good idea, even without Sonic he should have kept himself in better shape in regards to his conditioning and speed. He had become stronger sure both physically and in using his own Chaos Energy but he hadn't really used his tails to fly around in a fight in a long time, only when it was absolutely necessary. After all, for aerial combat he could use the Tornado Two which was equipped with weapons, a much better option usually.

"Alright, let's see what I can still do," Tails said.

"That's my little bro," Sonic stated.

With a nod toward the fox the duo zoomed out of the workshop. Tails surprisingly was able to keep up better than he thought he would be able too, but not as well as he used to. He found himself trailing behind Sonic in a way that reminded him of when he used to try and keep up with the Blue Blur when they had first met. Tails was adamant though, he wouldn't let himself fall any further behind as the zipped and zoomed around the trees. As the two got close to the outskirts of station square the genius fox detected a familiar presence.

"Sonic look out!" Tails called out in warning.

The hedgehog came to a screeching halt right as the ground he had about stepped on exploded before him. Sonic let off a long whistle as the dust settled covering the top of his eyes with one hand. It was in that moment Tails realized what had just exploded into the ground like a meteor, probably gathering the attention of who knows who in Station Square since it also sounded like a bomb going off.

"Knuckles!" Tails called lowering himself and landing beside Sonic.

"Knux?" Sonic questioned having heard Tails.

With the dust settled the familiar but older form of Knuckles the Echidna emerged before the both of them.

"Sorry Tails, didn't realize I almost scrapped another of your Sonic experiments. Saw something speeding by giving off a weird energy heading toward Station Square. Better safe than sorry," the guardian explained himself.

"Sonic experiments?" the blue hedgehog questioned.

Tails rubbed the back of his head nervously and grinned shyly at Sonic.

"And this one speaks as well, and looks so life like," Knuckles said walking up to Sonic.

The echidna reached his hand up and slightly tapped on Sonic's forehead.

"Plus synthetic skin, just like Oblivion from way back then," Knuckles continued.

"Errr, Knuckles," Tails tried to interject.

"Knock it off Rad Red, I am not some experiment," Sonic said with agitation in his tone of voice.

This took the guardian by surprise and he stepped back a little bit.

"What in the?" he questioned.

"Oh boy," Tails started.

He didn't feel like going over the whole thing again at the immediate moment, especially since they were going to have to explain it again to Amy later as well.

"The long and short of it is Knux, it's really him this time. Sonic the Hedgehog, alive and in the flesh," Tails explained.

Given this was Knuckles though, he should have known that wouldn't be good enough as the echidna started to laugh.

"That's a good one, almost had me going. The real Sonic, ha!" the guardian said during the times he could take a breath.

"He's being serious Knux. It really is me. Look, it's a long story but it'll be explained shortly. There is one other person we have to explain it too as well," Sonic said with a stern and serious tone.

The tone of voice actually managed to sober Knuckles up and he gave Sonic a cautious stare. He balled his fists up like he was ready to throw down, staring the blue hedgehog up and down. After several tense moments a look of realization crossed the guardians face.

"The Master Emerald, that would explain everything," he stated cryptically.

"The Master Emerald?" Tails inquired.

Knuckles nodded and turned to face the two tailed fox.

"Yeah, that's actually why I was on my way down from Angel Island. The Master Emerald started fluctuating in a steady and peaceful, almost joyful manner after being worried over something for a couple of days prior. I was coming to see you about it but well, I was side tracked by the two of you running toward Station Square," the echidna explained.

"Wait, you said the Master Emerald has been worried for a couple of days? Any idea why?" Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately no, why do you ask?" Knuckles asked in reply.

"Because I have to wonder if it has anything to do with why I was sent back," the Blue Blur replied.

"Things just keep piling up on us. We need to take a step back, wait for Cream and Amy, get things settled there, then we can work on sorting all of this out," Tails said rubbing his temples.

"That's probably a good idea. In the mean time it is damn good to see you again True Blue. These past ten years haven't been the same without you," Knuckles said with a grin.

The echidna lifted up his hand and with a nod Sonic reached out and accepted it.

"It's good to see you too Rad Red and what can I say, I was always the life of the party," the hedgehog said with a smirk.

For the first time in ten years, the three members of Team Sonic stood together, something none of them thought would ever happen again. However the moment came to an abrupt end as they heard the pounding of feet running quickly toward them. The trio got into fighting stances as Cream emerged from the tree line with the Chaos Sword drawn.

"Oh, it's just you three. We heard an explosion and thought something was attacking," Cream explained as Team Sonic lowered their guard and relaxed.

"We? But I only see you," Knuckles stated as Cream sheathed her sword.

Almost as if on que, out from another tree line emerged another familiar figure. A pink hedgehog with her hammer drawn. Seeing Knuckles and Tails she seemed to relax for a second. However, a moment later her eyes met Sonic's and she tensed up again as did Sonic.

"Amy," Sonic pleaded.

Amy took a deep breath tightening her grip on the Piko Piko hammer, a small snarl crossing her face.

 **~AN~**

Well well, would you look at this. A new chapter at long long last, surprising isn't it? I apologize it has taken this long to finally get back to it but my motivation to write just hasn't been there as well as just dealing with real life. I also dunno when the next chapter will be out, just depends on the above mentioned motivation and real life. I will promise though I will do my best to make sure it doesn't take nearly as long as it took to get this one out. Also, I know still no real action but don't worry, we'll get there! As always, R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	5. Important Author Note

**The Last Chapter: Final Goodbye**

* * *

Welp, I know this is an announcement no one ever wants to see but alas it must be made. After much reflection I have decided to call it a career here on fanfiction. Over the years my motivation to write in general has gone up and down time and time again. On top of that real life also occasionally had a way of getting in the way. However these days real life is just too busy for me to find time to write and my motivation in general just doesn't exist anymore. Because of that I feel this is best, I don't wanna give those who read and enjoyed my stories half hearted crud. I want to thank all of those who have followed and supported me over the years. Without any of you I wouldn't have accomplished what I did here and I will be forever thankful for all of you, that's something I could repeat till the end of time and mean it every time. I am also sorry for those I am letting down by no longer continuing. I have also made an update on my profile reflecting all of this as well for any fans and followers both old and new who may come across. Also don't worry, I will be leaving my stories up so they can continue to be read from now into the far future hopefully. Anyway, don't wanna drag this on for any longer than I already have.

 **~A/N~**

For the very last time... To the future my peeps!


End file.
